Bastila's Redemption
by WalkersMadHouse
Summary: Refusal to give chase to the Mandalorians leads to consequences. Leaving those who were closest to you can make them your enemies. Revan disappears after slaying Mandalore. Now rejoined with the Jedi, he works to correct his mistakes; hoping it's not too late to save those he holds dear while trying to not let the scars of war further corrupt him the same way it corrupted them.
1. Where It Starts

**Hello everyone! I apologize for not being around for nearly a year I have a good reason. But first, let me explain why there has been no new content of "Redemption of the Fallen", Towards the end of the most recent chapter I grew rather bored of the story and couldn't write as much. I took a break, around Mid-April I took back to writing it but it was slow, however in June my harddrive failed and I lost all my stories (unreleased ones that served as good ideas) and from then on I really can't bring myself to write more on it. It will remain on Hiatus until then but I do plan to finish!**

 **This little story kind of came to me and it kept bugging me so I decided to make a story (how long, I don't know). It will not be a standard Reversal of Roles between Revan and Bastila. This will largely be an AU story where the Star Forge DOES NOT exist!**

* * *

 _ **Bastila's Redemption**_

 ** _Description:_** **Refusal to give chase to the Mandalorians leads to consequences. Leaving those who were closest to you can make them your enemies. Revan disappears after slaying Mandalore. Now rejoined with the Jedi, he works to correct his mistakes; hoping it's not too late to save those he holds dear while trying to not let the scars of war further corrupt him the same way it corrupted them. Rated T for now, rating may change.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Where It Starts**_

"Revan...of all the Jedi Council could do, they sent only you here for me?" A woman's cold voice inquired. The female didn't bother to turn away from the battle she was seeing from outside the viewport of her bridge. Such a beautiful sight she thought...the vast endlessness of space. The battle was a sight itself but the openness of space was the eye catcher to her. She didn't get a response which only annoyed her and turned her face to the presence she felt.

He was both the same and different. There he stood, Revan. Hero of the Mandalorian Wars. Along with the Exile, he was the only Jedi to return to the Order, and unlike the Exile, he was reinstated and regained his Rank as Jedi Knight. There he stood, looking far more intimidating than any Jedi she'd thus far known and more so than many Dark Jedi. Though once it drove her mad, that infernal Mandalorian mask of his now suited him followed by his dark Jedi Robes with sleeves cut off at the elbow to not get in the way; his forearms covered in armor. Almost identical to how she once saw him during the Mandalorian Wars when he briefly came to visit the Jedi Order.

There was something different though, his presence in the Force was much more heavy…and darker than she last remembered; it was almost as if he too fell to the dark side, but she knew for a fact that he was still a Jedi. Was it because of his experiences in the Mandalorian Wars?

The masked visage gazed back coldly at her, almost mocking her by not answering her question. It drove her insane. "Too scared to reply Revan?"

That seemed to spark a reaction given that the man barely made a move, "No. Not quite, but to answer your earlier question. I'm all that they need."

"Why you impossible..." The woman started before taking a breath and calming herself down. "I'm far more powerful Revan. I've accomplished what you wished for me. You can't stop me."

Revan frowned, "What I wanted was for you to be able to become an accomplished Jedi; to master your unique talents in Battle Meditation. Not forsake all that you held dear, to abandon those who cared for you like family just to join Malak in his foolish conquest to conquer the Republic. It's not too late Bastila."

He couldn't see the young woman's face behind her hood, but he could feel her conflicting emotions. "I am no longer Bastila, Revan. I will kill you here and now since you were foolish enough to face me directly then Lord Malak and I will destroy the Jedi and rule the galaxy." With her words said, Bastila grabbed her dual bladed lightsaber from her belt, igniting it with two crimson blades sprouting out of its hilts.

"Malak will long since have killed you before the Republic falls. But…you are right...you are not Bastila. You killed her and for that, I will kill you." Revan responded darkly. He had never fully shaken the influence the Dark Side held over him since the Mandalorian Wars. He was able to keep its influence from corrupting him, but he was no longer the young idealistic young man that went to war to protect the innocent.

"You don't speak the words of a Jedi, Revan. You hold a personal stake in this. What do you want?" Bastila narrowed her eyes at the masked man before falling into her stance, Holding her blades at a slight angle in front of her.

"I came here hoping that the young girl I grew up with, who was everything to me was still in there somewhere. I see now it was just wishful thinking, but I must stop you; if only because the Princess I knew couldn't live with herself knowing she'd do this." Revan's voice, despite being muffled, almost seemed broken in defeat. He activated his own lightsaber, a Cyan color, pointing it at the young woman who he once knew.

"If only you'd have seen what Malak had seen in the Unknown Regions, Revan, you'd do what he was doing as well."

"I was tired of all the fighting. I still am. You were but a child, so you don't know the horrors of war that Malak and I have seen." He could feel the anger in Bastila, he knew the day he left her at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant that she would disagree with his decision to leave her behind. So much so that she may break their friendship off, but to fall to the Dark Side and follow Malak caught him completely by surprise.

He didn't return immediately when the Mandalorians were defeated. Malak had insisted that he should join him to chase them off into the unknown regions. He decided against it. He had heard the words that came from Mandalore in his dying breath. He relayed them to Malak. He knew chasing the Mandalorians was a façade. He could have joined him. But he was so tired. Thankfully so right now thinking back on it. Would he'd have fallen to the Dark Side if he joined Malak in the Unknown Regions? Would his position be reversed with Bastila?

No, it was no use in dealing with what-ifs. This woman, once the source of all his joy and happiness was now his mortal enemy by principle of his and the Jedi's belief. She was taking innocent lives and plotting to kill more in her desire to rule the galaxy. This would hurt him immensely to do this.

He saw the faint outline of her mouth twist into a snarl, it's been years since he'd last seen Bastila, even longer since they last trained together. But hopefully her tendency to lash out when her anger was risen. She was always easy to get a rise out of; once a source of enjoyment.

With only but a moment's notice, Bastila made a Force empowered dash towards Revan, spinning her saber staff above her head in an attempt to take his head clean off. Revan quickly righted his saber vertically and raised it to intercept the dual blades, stopping their motion. He gave up some of his ground in the blade lock, bringing his knee forward to Bastila's stomach.

"Always too narrow minded. You fail to take in your surroundings or anything but the duel." Revan taunted, his voice similar to that of a teacher teaching his student who had made a mistake in practice. He moved away from the stumbling woman who was bent over clutching at her stomach with her left hand. "It leaves you open."

"You think this is a training session!? I'm trying to kill you!" Bastila yelled, her anger rising steadily, drawing more from the Dark Side.

"I _was_ once your teacher as I assisted in developing your Battle Meditation. On top of that it wasn't uncommon for me to train with you." Revan explained, all signs of teasing gone from his voice.

"You _made_ me call you 'Master' even though you were only 6 years older than me and only a Knight!" At that, Revan couldn't help but smile underneath his mask. The memory was a fond one that he and Malak had laughed at when they heard Bastila call him 'Master', she was so furious when she found out it was in fact, not required.

Revan didn't respond but instead shot his hand forward, using the Force to send an invisible wave towards the female Dark Lord who easily threw up barriers to protect herself. The only real damage it did was make her hood fall down from her head. Revan's gaze widened slightly. What he had believed to be an abomination compared to the young woman he once knew was in actuality somewhere in between.

Her dark brown hair, once held in pigtails was now held in a loose ponytail, with a few bang coming down to frame her face and fall over her forehead. Her skin was slightly paler than what he remembered. He wasn't quite sure if it was due to her immersion in the Dark Side as she had always had pale skin and it had been some time since he'd last seen her. Her eyes however were a different story. Once a soft grey, they were now a fiery, almost sickening yellow.

"You've grown beautiful."

Bastila's gaze widened in slight shock at the sudden compliment before narrowing angrily, "Compliments won't save you!" she deactivated her saberstaff, tossing it up in the air, quickly throwing her hands forward, unleashing a torrent of Force Lightning. Revan wasn't able to react in time and was hit full force; sending him flying into the far wall of the Bridge.

' _I had heard of Force Lightning. Some of the darkest powers wielding with the Dark Side. To think she could use it._ ' Revan thought, following the relent of the lightning, allowing his body to slump down onto the floor. He gazed on as the woman caught her falling lightsaber, reactivating it, twirling it before holding it behind her back at an angle as she walked menacingly towards him. ' _You have grown strong_ '.

Revan called his lightsaber back to his hand as he shakily got up. He'd never seen Force Lightning before and now he was cautious as to what other unknown abilities Bastila had attained in the last 5 years. He was careless, and he wouldn't be so again.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad, Revan. I want the 2nd round of our bout to be a challenge." Bastila taunted with false concern, a wicked grin showing on her face. The grin looked so out of place on her face.

"I had to give you one free shot, It wouldn't fair to you otherwise if I didn't give you a handicap." Revan held out his arms, taunting Bastila to rush at him, not even having activated his own lightsaber yet. Bastila took the bait, lashing out again gripping her staff with both her hands, bringing her blade around to slash upwards. Revan ducked easily; countering by activating his own lightsaber and slicing part of the young woman's saber staff. "One blade down, Bastila. You sure you still want to continue?"

Bastila took a glance at the damage done to her saberstaff. He completely sliced off the emitter of her blade, leaving the housing exposed and the secondary crystal showing. She still had her other blade and as a whole, still had a mostly intact hilt, "I am more than capable with a single blade Revan." Narrowing her eyes angrily at the implication she was inadequate with a single blade.

"Of course, hope you can readjust quick." Revan commented as he moved in for a strike, cleaving towards Bastila's legs, probing her defenses with a single blade. She may now be down on raw offensive, but now she could more easily defend and, as a whole, could now be more agile in her defenses.

The fight dragged on for several minutes, each with Revan's strike becoming more and more aggressive and slowly cutting down on Bastila's defenses. Bastila was in turn was clearly becoming frustrated at being unable to mount a counter offense and on the few times she was able to attack, Revan had been able to casually able to deflect her strike or sidestep.

"Why…" Bastila broke away from the blade lock she quickly found herself in, backing up before striking at Revan relentlessly. "...can't…" another strike, her face becoming more red with fury, "…I…HIT…YOU!?" More strikes with each word, each striking becoming sloppier and over extended.

At the last strike, Bastila changed it to a stab, one which Revan deflected, before tripping Bastila onto the ground; falling gracelessly face first.

"Perhaps you never wanted to hit me. Perhaps because despite your immersion in the Dark Side, you are not powerful enough to defeat me. The Dark Side is not necessarily more powerful than the Light. I of all people know this."

Bastila raised herself off the ground slightly, leaning on her hands and knees as she tried to get up before she sneered at Revan. "What could you know?! You ran from battle! The chance to help Malak!" She got to her feet and charged Revan again.

She was so blinded by her anger that she failed to see Revan's sword arm disappear with speed; her slash doing nothing as she failed to relied he slice the way the remaining emitter to her blade before he kneed her again in the stomach. One moment she felt such pain, then the next she could feel the crushing feeling of Revan gripping her whole body in the Force. Such destructive power. If she wasn't currently on the receiving end she would have been excited by such a display by him.

"Why don't you wake up?!" Revan snapped, his own anger at the events starting to show, he pushed Bastila against the wall opposite of the viewport, his grip through the Force tightening, not paying mind to the pain he was causing her. He deactivated his lightsaber, replacing it on his belt before he took his mask off; revealing his own upset face to her. "Are you so pathetic you willingly blind yourself to what true around you?! The Bastila I knew would never have stooped so low; to scramble for such temporary power. I can feel the fear rolling off you and it's almost laughable. At one point you would have never felt such fear, instead meeting the challenge head on, even if you were already defeated."

* * *

Once, several years ago, he had heard that Bastila had gotten into trouble with some of the other Padawans. Apparently they were taunting her with her then-lack of significant talent and ganged up on her. She was upset, understandably so. He was too, to a degree. They were a year or two older than her and were farther along in their training and decided to pick on someone who was more green.

Nevertheless. He was already a Jedi Knight at the time and the Masters charged him to punish Bastila since she reacted physically, lashing out. He would appropriately discipline both parties.

Five against one. Hardly fair. Everyone had a training saber and the most one would get was a painful shock. The challenge was for Bastila to land one hit against every one of them without getting hit herself. If one of them got hit, they were considered 'dead' and out of the match. However, if Bastila was hit she would then lose as well. All things considered, since Bastila had, at the point, not yet started focusing on combat training, held her own quite well; likely due to his tutoring her on the side of her actual teachings. She had managed to hold all five of them at bay and even managed, albeit with great effort on her part, to hit two of them; thereby eliminating them from the match.

Sadly this is where Bastila was overwhelmed as exhaustion coupled with being outnumbered brought about her defeat as a training saber that passed unnoticed by her hit her right across the right cheek, cracking her lip in the process. She lost.

Revan could almost feel the anger he felt then when he saw the young girl fall to the ground in defeat, a hand clutching at the wound on her face. Though he felt a certain amount of pride in that she held off 5 older Padawans and took out two of them and even despite being on the ground nursing the small wound, she only stared down the three remaining Padawans with a calm gaze; giving no indication she was afraid.

He wasn't sure if her staring down the remaining Padawans had set them off or they were looking to further her 'punishment' as they all surrounded her and started repeatedly hitting her with the training sabers.

If they weren't both prospective Jedi and children, Revan swore he would have likely killed them; or severely maim them. "Enough!" He yelled; letting the anger show in his voice to catch the Padawans' attention. Immediately they had stopped and looked on him with fear. It allowed him a small view of the prone Bastila who fell unconscious from the continuous shocks and blunt force of the training sabers.

He used the Force to push the children out of the way; not harmfully, but forcefully. He walked to the young girl to check to make sure she wasn't severely injured. Content he picked her up and set her at the wall of the training room before he faced the group of children.

"You have won. However, you were instructed to stop the instant a hit was landed on Bastila. You disobeyed my orders. You must now face me. Same rules apply except I will have no weapon." At 20 years old Revan seemed to be a wizened older man to him with how harshly he was speaking to them, but they were only put off by his tone briefly as they all too eagerly charged him. They quickly learned their lesson and from what he heard they grew up and even apologized to Bastila at one point; becoming half-decent Jedi in the process.

* * *

Revan gave a slight shake of his head to erase the memory from his mind as he stared at the corrupted woman who was still held in his crushing grasp. He felt the ship rumble and Revan cursed under his breath. He wasn't sure how long he was caught up in his reminiscence, but apparently the ship was under heavy fire and Bastila had long since passed out from the pain. He lessened his grip bringing the woman into his physical grasp.

Strange. While unconscious she almost seemed peaceful and one wouldn't think she was Malak's apprentice. For whatever rest her unconsciousness brought her, she did so quite soundly for someone who was responsible for the deaths of millions. He sensed the disturbance in the Force before he could even see it; only barely turning to see turbolasers coming towards the bridge of Bastila's flagship.

Everything went white…then black.

* * *

 **That will mark the end of the first chapter of this little story. Now to give you readers a better idea of what I'm going for with Revan. This is a Revan, up to killing Mandalore, is the same as he's depicted in the Legends Continuity. He is a man scarred by war and struggles to stay steady in the Light but it's clear that he's forever changed by his exposure to the Dark Side. Therefore he will show large amounts of callousness, coldness, a utilitarian mindset, and even cruelty. Nonetheless he is first and foremost a decent person and will not go out of his way to be such.**

 **I hope you guys like this little side story to keep you going. Know that this chapter will be under future edits, and the** **I have another story I am working on as well behind the scenes (but I'm wanting to have it at 40+ thousand words before I start releasing it, I'm at 28,000 now) I hope I can start working on "Redemption of the Fallen" again, but working on a big next installment of the chapter just to lose it all is not very motivating. Anyways, if you liked the story feel free to favorite and leave a review. If you have any suggestions or fixes I need to make leave those in the review as well or shoot them my way in a PM. I'll be sure to answer it! I'll see you later!**


	2. Confliction

**There's something to be said about how alcohol can help the ideas flow A LOT better. There's also something to be said about how Word 2016's auto correct is really terrible; it kept correcting 'teeth' to 'teether' (and that's not a word)! Anyways, this chapter came to me much faster than I thought it would and I figured, I have the time, so I got some alcohol, some music, and I started to write the story out! Takes place IMMEDIATELY following the last chapter**

* * *

 _ **Bastila's Redemption**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Confliction**_

" _You have won, Jedi. This is my loss." Mandalore struggled to breath as the wound of having a lightsaber through one of his lungs made it difficult to speak, let alone breath. "However, you may have won this war…but you will not win the next one…"_

 _Revan, although weary from the drawn-out fight with the leader of the Mandalorians, turned his gaze in shock at the statement. "What are you talking about?"_

" _You…you didn't really think that your Republic…truly eliminated the True Sith…from so long ago did you?" Mandalore gasped out, the act of talking becoming more difficult as he struggled not to choke as the blood coming up his throat from his punctured lung threatened to suffocate him._

 _Revan only stared down at the man, half not believing the dying warrior but also half dreading the thought of the true Sith still surviving. He didn't know what to do. He had lost enough of his army alone to Malachor. He was also tired enough of the conflict as is; he wasn't sure he could bear another._

" _Seek out...Dromund Kaas in the Unknown Regions…if you're set on not believing me…" With such words spoken, Mandalore breathed his last and passed from the world. Revan stared down with little concern. Many people said all sorts of things in their final moments; be it to alleviate their consciousness or to hopefully find a shred of mercy in their would-be killer. Revan was cautious to both. But he knew the more immediate threat was the Mandalorians. He reached down and grabbed the mask of the fallen Mandalore and tore it off; the bindings tearing off as he tugged harshly. The Mandalorians required a leader. He would give them none. With the mask of Mandalore he would scatter the Mandalorians and hopefully return peace to the Republic._

 _His holo-communicator sounded off, he already knew who it would be. "Revan, is it over?" It was Malak. Overly careful he was; always checking in on Revan and Meetra; especially as the toll of war continued to increase. Friends were more likely to die and it was only natural that he would check in on those who he deemed his closest friends._

" _It's over. Mandalore is dead. With his mask, I will scatter the Mandalorian clans. Are there any survivors of Malachor?" Revan asked. He assumed the worse. Meetra_ _was_ _just outside of Malachor's orbit when Bao-Dur activated the Mass Shadow Generator._

" _Meetra and a handful of others that we know of. However, Meetra has said that she plans to return to the Jedi. I…I've felt the scars upon her through the Force. It would be better if we killed her." Malak's voice was cold, though in it's own way, Revan knew he still cared for the woman. They grew up together and Meetra had been an invaluable General in the war. He must have sensed something in her that made him deem her death a more preferable alternative._

 _He reached out in the Force, trying to sense where he would assume Meetra's presence would be; around Malachor. He sensed nothing, or rather, he felt a void in the Force. It was interesting, but he somehow knew she was alive. "No…leave her. She's already dead."_

" _As you wish, Master. What of the remaining Mandalorians?"_

" _I learned of a possible Sith threat in the unknown regions. Dromund Kaas was the name of the planet Mandalore gave me before he died. Issue a statement saying that Mandalore is dead and that all remaining Mandalorians remaining are to disarm and surrender their Basilisk Droids. Any opposition are to be hunted down."_

 _The hologram of Malak nodded, "My officers have already reported that some of the Mandalorians have fled into the Unknown Regions, we are going to give pursuit. What about you, Master?"_

 _Revan didn't respond right away, though he gave a weary sigh. "I'm done with war."_

" _But Master, this could be our chance to end this threat, once and for all!"_

" _I'm done, Malak. I'm tired of all of this." With that, Revan cut off the holo-call. He had thoughts of returning immediately to the Jedi as Meetra had stated, but…he didn't want to go back to the Jedi. He couldn't be a Jedi, not after what he was responsible for; not now. Bastila was a strong woman, she could survive without him. He turned and walked towards his private shuttle. He would go his own way, until he found peace…or a balance._

* * *

Revan's eyes fluttered awake as white-hot pain coursed through his side. It was as the pain was at its worse that Revan immediately awoke. He pushed off the floor with his arm and looked down at the source of the pain. A large portion of shrapnel, likely form the interior of the bridge, had embedded itself into his side. Revan looked at the blood that was flowing freely; deducing quickly that such blood loss would result in his inevitable death if he didn't do something quick.

Revan looked around and found a piece of shrapnel that was small enough to fit in his mouth, he grabbed it and put it in his mouth; clenching his teeth around it. He took a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to do. He grasped the shrapnel in his side, tearing it out with a painful grunt before quickly grabbing his lightsaber, thankfully still clipped to his belt, igniting it before running it along the surface of his wound; searing it shut.

Revan swore if it wasn't the material used to hold the ship together he would have bit straight through it, the pain was so great. Thankfully he eyed the wound as he seared it shut and immediately retracted the blade the moment the wound was cauterized and use the Force to dull the pain. It took a great deal of concentration to keep the pain below a management level, but he looked around the Bridge of Bastila's flagship. It was in complete tatters and the ship was slowly getting destroyed.

Either the Republic had gotten a clear shot of the ship and decided to take it down, regardless of the fact that he was on-board the ship, or…more likely, that Malak had sensed his presence and deemed the loss of Bastila's Battle Meditation a necessary lost if it rid him of Revan.

Revan groaned he got to his knees looking around hoping to find the young woman. There in front of him laid the unconscious woman though she was in far worse shape than he last saw her. Being in front of him, as he had held her in his arms as the turbolasers struck the bridge she was burnt all over, much of her robes were burnt harshly and a nasty head wound showed on her head, right at the temple.

Revan felt a pang of fear shoot through him. Despite his claims of Bastila being killed by the corrupt woman she claimed to be; he still cared deeply for her. He struggled to reach her to determine her status. Thankfully, both through the Force touching his index and middle finger to her neck, he was able to determine she was still alive. However, the Force told him her life force was fading.

' _Oh no, you're not going to get off that easily.'_ Revan thought hastily, as he rolled Bastila onto her back, placing his hands on onto her stomach and upper chest respectively. ' _You're going to have to drag me down with you if you think you're not going to make amends for what you've done.'_

Revan felt his own life force leave him as he pushed it into Bastila's own fading life-force. He wasn't quite sure what it would do to him or her in the end, but he felt the overall price worthy of such a sacrifice.

Thankfully Revan's gambit paid off as he saw the more severe wounds on Bastila start to knit themselves together alongside the nasty head wound she received. Revan sighed in both relief and exhaustion as he struggled to not simply fall down.

The shipped rumbled harshly again and it drew Revan's attention to the what remained of the viewport that wasn't entirely blocked off by the Life Support sealing the breaches. He saw additional turbolasers heading straight towards the ship and he recognized the aggressor. The Leviathan. Malak's flagship. ' _I guess I was right in my previous hunch.'_ Revan thought with a small amount of amusement. He struggled to his feet; picking Bastila's limp form up in his arms as he stood up.

It was time to get off this ship and hopefully they could both get into his shuttle (or any shuttle for that matter) and not immediately get shot down by Republic or Imperial forces in their escape.

Revan stumbled out the bridge with the young woman in his arms; thankfully all the personnel were more focused on escaping rather than the fact that a Jedi was in their ship with their Commanding Leader in his arms. It was a curious thing that they were so quick to abandon loyalty when their own lives were on the line, but Revan in that moment quite welcomed it; as long as he himself had a way to escape.

It only took another few minutes to reach the hanger in which he docked his shuttle. Thankfully no one had managed to steal it; surprising in that Revan was never good at slicing and hacking so he wouldn't know how to put a good encryption on his ship's computer in order to prevent it from being hijacked.

He ran up the loading dock only briefly dumping Bastila in the Med-Bay before hurrying to the cockpit to fire the ship up. He put in a predestined course to Dantooine in the ship Navigation System, fired up the ships engines and hit Lightspeed.

They were on the other side of the known galaxy and Dantooine would be about a three-day journey. That would leave him plenty of time to get some rest. First things first though. Revan walked to his own quarters on the ship, reaching into his small duffle bag he carried on. He pulled out a small collar.

Bastila had proved to be as strong as he thought, and he was certain she held more surprises in store for him. It was only due to him playing on her temperament that he was able to win as easily as he did. With the element of surprise, she could easily beat him. He wasn't about to take any chances. He walked to the Med-Bay where the young woman was still unconscious; he hated the idea of putting a Force Suppression collar on her; the memories of himself wearing one still all too fresh in his mind, but it was either that or risk his own defeat or death by her hands.

He clasped the collar around her neck, setting its settings to its highest settings. She would almost as useless as someone who was blind to the Force, maybe more-so since she was trained to rely on it her whole life.

Revan stepped out of the Med-Bay, shutting the door and inputting an external code so that it could only be opened from the outside with his specific code. She may be weak without the Force, but he would be a fool to believe her to be completely helpless; besides, he needed the rest.

The short distance from the Med-Bay to his quarters seemed far longer…and far harder than the walk of carrying Bastila to the shuttle, but as he saw the comforter he didn't have the strength to shed himself of him robes as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Nothing gave him an indication, but yet he still woke with a start. He didn't know why anymore; but it was a habit he formed during the Mandalorian Wars; especially during his stint on Dxun. He sat up and looked at the chrono which he adapted to Dantooine's time. Middle of the night by their standards. He somewhat groggily walked to the cockpit to look at the Navigational Computer. Just under two days left. Much too long in times of war; particularly a war he had no desire to be a part of until he learned of the participation of Bastila.

Revan ran a hand through his lengthy dark brown hair. It would be best to check on the young woman to see if she was still alive. He knew she was, he could still sense her presence, but it would be best to check on her to see if her condition had worsened.

He inputted the code to the Med-Bay, he held off for a moment before hitting the confirmation button to sense the interior of the room. He sensed no indication of movement or the woman being awake. He pushed the button and the door slid open with a hiss.

He didn't except to feel a hand on his chest to push him against the opposite wall, the sulfuric eyes of Bastila eying him with a slight mischievous glint in them. "Hello Revan."

He was surprised, but he did his best not to show it. Instead he looked down calmly at the young Dark Lady, "Hello Bastila. Did you sleep well?"

A nasty grin broke out on Bastila's face; thankfully her teeth were still white and straight. "Oh? So, you do care. That's awfully sweet of you." She leaned her face in closer to Revan's feeling his breath.

The distance was near uncomfortable for Revan. He had only been this close to her once and it was when he left for the Mandalorian Wars. Now with her as his enemy, he didn't quite know how to react other than his usual quips. "When am I not?" He forced a grin.

"You did slap this suppression collar on me, that wasn't very nice of you." Bastila responded, her grin being replaced with a slight frown. "I assume you are taking me back to the Jedi."

Revan nodded, he would at least be truthful as to their destination. As to what the Council would do to Bastila he didn't quite know. He could only hope for the best. "Dantooine to be exact."

The brightness of Bastila's sulfuric eyes dulled somewhat. "I see. You would have me severed from the Force or worse, they could very well wipe my mind."

Revan's gaze hardened as he pushed off the wall, thereby packing Bastila into the opposite wall, just next to the Med-Bay door. "You of all people should know, that I will never allow that to happen; especially to you."

A slight smirk showed, "You seem to care an awful lot for your enemy. I wonder why that is? And don't give me the whole 'Jedi believe in preserving all life', I know there's something else."

"Because I believe that deep inside, that the true you is still alive. You've only but suppressed it; buried it beneath the pain you feel."

Bastila wasn't convinced, Malak had shown her enough of the contradictions of the Jedi. They preached that they were protectors of the Republic and, yet they refused to assist in defending it from the Mandalorians and even condemned the Jedi who broke off to fight in the War. However, once a faction who called themselves Imperials and Sith came into recognition they gave no hesitation to take up arms. "Forgive me Revan if I don't believe you. You more than I know the hypocrisy of the Jedi. Malak alone has shown me that and that's not looking at the actions you took in the Mandalorian Wars."

Revan stood in silence as he looked down at the woman in front of him. He could feel the anger and pain she felt. She hid it beneath the surface, but she was pained…and angry at his leaving her with the Jedi when he, Malak, and Meetra left for the frontlines of the Mandalorian Wars. Compounded with that he and Meetra all but disappeared at the Wars end and here she ended up.

"Then I only ask for you to have faith in me. Not in the present, but for who you knew me as. I swear to you, no harm will co-"

Bastila cut him off, standing up and pushing her lips against his own. It was a breach of both their codes. She didn't care about her own, but she knew Revan still head to the Jedi Code; she only needed to know how much.

Revan was surprised by the action. Bastila was never this forward; she never showed any affection to him outright. He knew it was there and that was enough for him, to just sense it. He didn't pull away, it was a new thing to him, but yet it felt so right. But he didn't respond. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

She broke off kiss; her lustful gaze staring into his clouded brown orbs. "I've wanted to do that for quite some time; a shame you didn't kiss me back. Here I thought you would easily give up the Jedi Code."

Revan didn't speak, still taking in the shock of the woman kissing him. He did his belt to keep his expression stoic; devoid of all emotion. Thankfully the weight of the situation caught up to him which helped him change his thoughts. "I will not betray those I believe in; never as easily as you did."

"Then I guess it was a last chance to have some form of fun before my inevitable fate that's worse than death, by the hands of the Council." Bastila responded, dejectedly.

With that Revan grabbed Bastila by her shoulders and shoved her back into the Med-Bay, uncaring as to how she reacted as he quickly shut the door and re-locked the door with a code. She was seemingly fine, all things considered, and there was two more days to Dantooine. As long as he fed her at least once in that time she should survive just fine.

He went to the cockpit of the ship, where he held all his communications equipment and attempted to make contact with the Council.

A few beeps went off before a answer came. "Ah, Knight Revan, what news do you have for us?" it was Vandar who answered. Thankfully so, as he, other than Zhar were the more agreeable of the Jedi Council on Dantooine. They were amongst the few who were wholeheartedly for his reinstatement into the Jedi Order. The more radicals of the Order such a Vrook or Atris were pushing to have him put on trial for his actions against the Jedi Order in 'stealing' away so many prospective Jedi to fight in the Mandalorian Wars

"Bastila Shan has been captured. She is, apparently, in fine health and is currently resting. We will be arriving in two standard days' time."

Vandar didn't respond at first, taking in the information. "This is quite the surprise, We weren't sure if you would be capable of capturing Padawan Shan alive. Admiral Dodonna reported to us that Malak had fired upon her ship around the same time you were facing her and she reported you two as killed in action."

"I am hard to kill, Master." Revan retorted, allowing a slight smirk to show on his face.

"Nonetheless, continue on your course to bring her here and the Council will convene on her impending fate." Vandar made a gesture to disconnect, but Revan interrupted.

"A moment Master." Vandar stopped his action to disconnect the holo-call. "Is it by chance possible that Bastila will either have her connection to the Force severed or have her identity wiped?"

"That is a question I am unable to answer with complete honesty, Knight Revan. As per my own opinion I do not believe that such a fate will come to her that she will lose her identity, but know that I am one against several others in the Council. Her fate may be different than what I desire." Vandar's expression became grim as he came to the realization to what Revan was really asking. "You disapprove."

"Bastila deserves to make amends for what's she's done; but we must also recognize that she was but a teenager when Malak seduced her to the Dark Side. Her actions are her own and she must own up to them; but the true culprit behind them is Malak. From an outside view, if we can turn Bastila's Battle Meditation against Malak, it could very prove to be the turning point in this war. Know that if the Council seeks to kill Bastila or in any way condemns her to a fate worse than death, then I will disobey. That is my official warning." Revan replied.

Vandar took the warning in stride, taking a small amount of relief in that Revan was giving an up-front warning of what he would do should the Council decree a punishment unfit for Bastila in regards to what Revan deems her for. "You may consider me warned. Unofficially I trust your judgment, Knight Revan, though I will officially disapprove of your actions should they go against the Council's decision. In the meantime, we shall reconvene when you return to Dantooine." With that the elder Jedi Master disconnected the holo-call.

Revan gave a sigh. Despite his promise, he didn't actually know what he would do should the worse come and he would have to the disobey the Council to save Bastila. She seemed so far gone from the young girl he knew. Where would he start? How would he even start? Best bets he could get would be to start with the Republic Navy.

He could only hope and trust in the Force.

* * *

 **Okay! That's a fast chapter already done! I hope you enjoyed it. So I clarified what I was going for with Revan in the last chapter, this time I will do the same with Bastila. This is a Bastila who (unoriginally) was around Revan before the Mandalorian Wars and was tutored by him in their free time. This Bastila is one who felt betrayed by Revan leaving her behind to join the Mandalorian Wars and thereby disappearing at the Wars end. As a result she joins Malak. This Bastila is still plagued by her affections for Revan and thereby has less inhibitions in showing them; taking an extra bit of joy in that Revan still (as best he can) tries to hold to the Jedi Code. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sadly I highly doubt the next chapter will come out as fast, but I'll see what I can do with the holidays coming up soon! If you like the chapter feel free to favorite or leave a review. If you have questions, suggestions, or errors I need to fix feel free to leave them in the review as well or shoot them my way in a PM. I'll be sure to answer them! I'll see you next time!**


	3. The Decision Is Made

**Alright here is chapter 3 (and at 4,000 words before these Author Notes!). Be warned that this will be the last chapter that will come out in a fast manner; mostly in due this is where the story will become largely AU and I'm am quite inexperienced in making my own story; I can only hope that the story will still prove entertaining from here on. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Bastila's Redemption**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Decision Is Made**_

Revan had hoped that his arrival on Dantooine would not be very public. The local populace rarely associated themselves with the Enclave and the planet, as a whole, was rarely privy to presence of the Republic Navy.

This time was not.

He didn't secure his transmission to Vandar and either Vandar spread the word, which got out to the Republic or their line was privy to other ears. Nonetheless, Revan wasn't happy about the crowd of Republic Officers that hoarded the landing pad.

"Oh look, now you can parade mas your trophy." Bastila commented jadedly. In the last few hours of the trip Revan, let her out of the Med-Bay to sit in the copilot's chair; though he made sure to lock out the controls on her end.

"I can pull you by your hair out of the ship if that makes you feel better." Revan quipped, the slight tugging of a smirk showing on his lips; a brief imaginative scene of him comically dragging Bastila by her hair with her struggling and complaining the whole way.

Bastila grinned, finding the humor in the suggestion, "How about you carry me like your newly wedded wife? I can even kiss you half way down the ramp to sell the act." She leaned suggestively closer to Revan, whose face turned stoic.

He stood up, grabbing his mask and resting it on his face; ignoring the small complaint by Bastila about him covering his face. He walked to his quarters to grab his small duffle bag, he didn't plan on leaving soon anyways. He walked back to see Bastila still sitting in the co-pilot chair, understandably not wanting to leave the ship. He wasn't interested in being merciful.

He walked up and grasped a handful of Bastila's hair and yanked, pulling her to her feet. "Gah! Revan!" Bastila yelped in pain as she was helplessly pulled to the ramp of Revan's shuttle. "I can walk myself thank you very much!"

Revan ignored the protest, though he was glad his mask hid the slight grin on his face. He punched the button to lower the ramp; watching as some of the Republic Soldiers snapped to attention.

Revan frowned, he could already tell what was about to happen.

A soldier, a captain Revan concluded, judging by his uniform. "Bastila Shan. By order of the Galactic Senate and that by the Chancellor, you are under arrest. We will take it from here, Master Jedi." It was almost as if he was reading from a practiced speech; barely looking at Revan or his prisoner, who continued to struggle against the Jedi's grasp.

"She is a prisoner of the Jedi and we deal with our own. Step aside."

The captain stared back at Revan with thin confidence. Revan could feel the nervousness he had by being in his presence. Was it his public status as a hero? A warmonger? Or was he simply intimidated by his appearance? "Last I checked, she renounced her ties to the Jedi Order. Therefore, she is liable to be tried by the Republic."

Revan was becoming quickly annoyed with the soldier. He started moving forward, before using the Force to push the captain aside roughly. "You'll just execute her. Her abilities will be what saves us. Now leave." Revan retorted harshly, pulling on Bastila's hair harder to cease her struggling to follow him.

"Captain Onasi, what should we do?" A soldier who broke the line of soldiers asked his commanding officer.

Carth frowned, there was nothing he could do. As much he himself wanted to personally kill the woman himself, he dared not personally cross Revan. "Alert Admiral Dodonna, she'll decide this."

"With all due respect, sir, but wouldn't contacting the Admiral complicate matters considering her history with Revan?"

Carth himself wasn't quite sure, he knew of the clashing ideologies of Revan and Dodonna during the Mandalorian Wars, and the Admiral made no secret of her animosity towards Revan while the latter simply disregarded her. He himself didn't like some of the methods Revan had used in the war, but it was almost solely because of him that the Republic _did_ win. "Duly noted, Lieutenant, but there's nothing we can do now. Regardless of the actions, the Admiral requested for us to update her of Bastila's Status. Return to your post. We'll be leaving within the hour."

The Lieutenant saluted then ordered the rest of the soldiers to follow him. Carth himself wandered off pondering how the Jedi got so much leeway with the Republic Navy and the laws of the Republic.

"Ah, Revan I see Admiral Dodonna's report was rather premature." Vrook commented, surprisingly to Revan without his usual harshness.

"She's been known to jump the gun when it comes to me. Can't blame her too much on that. I've brought a small present though." Revan commented, a small tone of mischievousness lacing his voice.

"Dammit Revan, for the thousandth time, I can walk by myself!" Bastila yelped in pain as Revan gave a final tug on her hair. She was surprised when Revan finally released her hair as she nearly fell to the floor since Revan half held her up by her hair. "Finally, I'm all for you being rough but you don't have to yank a girl…" Bastila started, rubbing her hair before she saw who she was in the presence of. "…You."

She could feel the overbearing eyes of the Jedi Council gaze down on her, some glaring. "Hello again, my Padawan." Vrook greeted, the usual harshness showing on his voice.

Bastila glared at the old man, her sulfuric eyes glowing harshly "I'm not _your_ anything Vrook! I am not one of you fools! I am beyond you!"

"You are but a child who has been given power long before earning it. A pity that Battle Meditation manifested in one such as you." Vrook retorted, his calm expression belying his biting remark.

"Peace, Vrook. We stand to gain nothing if all we do is chastise young Bastila." Zhar attempted to quell the small quarrel between the two. Bastila's glare softened slightly as she refocused her gaze on the Twi'lek master. As far as Jedi goes, he was one of the few she didn't completely hate. He was polite enough to her but he always had a condescending undertone to his voice; at least he was willing to train her in lightsaber combat after she decided on her usage of the Saber Staff.

"You in fact do gain nothing from talking down to me, Zhar, but you also gain nothing from trying to earn my cooperation. I will not bow to you or the Jedi. You'd be better of killing me now or casting me before the senate." Bastila almost added in the mindwipe but she half worried that it would give them the idea of it. She would _not_ allow that to happen to her.

"The Republic will hold no influence over our judgement of you nor will we send you to them to accept condemnation." Dorak responded evenly. "You forget that the reason that Malak is winning this war is largely due to your actions. Even if you go against our wishes of cooperation, your inability to bolster your troops morale while draining ours increases our odds of victory significantly."

A grin broke out on Bastila's face as she again turned her gaze to Dorak, "Oh you must think me naïve. I am no fool in this war. Malak stands to destroy the Republic even without my help. My aid only further speeds up the process while also lessening the casualties on our side. The only downside to my capture for us is that the number of casualties for you will slightly decrease in the small term. Even if by some miracle granted by the Force that you do achieve victory, it will be a hollow one." The Council hid it well, but Bastila knew that they knew she was right. She only sped the process of victory for the Sith. They were day-by-day getting more troops from defecting Republic worlds and those from the Outer Rim; even some from the planets She and Malak had encountered in the Unknown Regions.

"I believe you once told Revan that you sense a hidden threat behind the Mandalorians." Revan turned his gaze to Bastila, he had wondered to some degree what Malak had found in the Unknown Regions; particularly on Dromund Kaas. "The oh-so vaunted threat to the Republic that kept you from inaction. What if I were to say Malak had found it?"

"Malak has found it? And how did he come to learn this information." Vandar questioned, suspicious of Bastila's claim.

"He learned it from me." Revan interjected, the gaze of the Council, Bastila included, on him. "Mandalore told me of a planet called Dromund Kaas on his dying breath. I relayed the information to Malak and he _chased_ the Mandalorians into the Unknown Regions."

"Which _you_ were too scared to help." Bastila spat before she returned her attention to the Council. "But yes, Malak himself after he returned, showed me the true threat and showed me the future they could promise us. They are no threat, they are a better future. This Republic is a disease. It needs curing."

"And let me guess, with you and Malak as the rulers?" Vrook retorted.

A smirk, "No, with only me."

"You are very confident for one whose connection to the Force is severed" Vrook responded, his face morphing into a snarl at the attitude of the young Sith.

"This," Bastila gestured to the collar Revan had snapped onto her neck several days ago, "will not hold me. It can be overcome, and I will break it. Then I will kill you all and return and help Lord Malak finish his conquest."

"You are bluffing. That Suppression Collar is on its highest settings, I doubt you, with all your power, can overcome it." Zhar spoke out, his own voice losing its politeness.

"Oh, but am I really bluffing? Revan has overcome a Suppression Collar himself. That's proof enough." Bastila spat, though smirking slightly towards the end.

"Enough." Vandar spoke, closing his eyes. "We will reconvene later, escort young Bastila to her new quarters." He gestured for a young man, likely a newly knighted Jedi to escort Bastila.

The young man nervously stepped forward and Bastila grinned evilly at the sight. "You know, they say intimacy is a great way to ease the nerves, and I know for a fact with the Force it can be so much more…pleasurable. You only but need to remove the collar and I can make you feel better than anything in the Galaxy."

A deep red blush showed on the young man's face, likely both from the fact that the young, but beautiful Sith had propositioned him in front of the Council and that the image of Bastila doing such forbidden things to him had briefly flashed in his mind. Bastila turned fully facing the man, seductively placing her hand on his chest and raising her face close to his "Imagine, you may feel good by yourself but imagine what you could feel if we connected our minds, our… _pleasure_." She whispered the last part in his ear.

Bastila almost laughed, the young man, a boy basically to her, turned even more red; even more that she could feel how upset Revan was with her actions and words, "Y-y-you will not tempt me Sith. N-now move."

Bastila gave a pout, half hoping that she could seduce the man into foolishly freeing her. "Fine, we could have had _such_ fun. You'll be missing out." She singsong the last bit as she walked to where she knew she would likely be staying. They were quarters even fellow Jedi were sent to if they were acting up; be it stirring up trouble or breaking the code. She was likely to be placed in a room with only a bed and a small fresher that only held a small Sonic; all under surveillance of course.

Revan gazed at the distancing figure of Bastila before he looked up at the Council. "I presume there is nothing else for me, Masters?"

Zhar spoke up, "There is nothing for now Knight Revan. You may go and rest for now; I sense you need it."

Revan bowed, then turned to walk out of the Council Chambers, mulling over what will happen to the young woman. He decided against returning to his shuttle or his quarters for the time being. He went straight to the Archives, to the section that were technically restricted to Jedi Masters; though he was given leniency due to his prowess and knowledge as a Jedi, despite his rank. He could feel it. The raw lust he felt from Bastila as if it was his own.

A Force Bond.

Revan immediately drew the conclusion it must have formed when he used the Force to try to heal Bastila; when he connected his life to her own. But to feel her emotions so strongly even when she was wearing a suppression collar? It must be a _very_ strong bond.

He had to research bonds like his. Their positives…negatives. Would Bastila be able to influence him through it? Could he, to her? He knew that basic bonds between that of a Master and Student improve coordination and teamwork; even those on the stronger end enable a form of telepathic thought to each other. Would this Bond enable those same things? Stronger benefits?

No use in speculating, he would do what research he could; even if he must delve into the darker teachings.

* * *

"What do they plan to do with her?" A projected holo of a woman with white hair showed, a look of anger showing on her face.

"It is undecided as of yet. The more agreed decisions are to either sever her connection to the force, keep her imprisoned here, or replace her identity with one of our choosing." Vrook responded.

A frown showed, "They are fools if they choose not utilize Bastila's abilities. She will not willingly help us, so we must force her to comply."

"It's a gamble. If it doesn't work, she'll only come back stronger and her hatred will be ever greater." Vrook cautioned. Even he while the desire to wipe Bastila's mind was there, he knew the dangers. It was a very delicate procedure. "Do we even have the time to retrain her in the art?"

"You let me worry about that, Master Vrook. Worry not however. I will speak to the rest of the Council and the Grandmaster here on Coruscant. I will sway them to our side. Bastila will join us, or she will die. She is undeserving of living a life that isn't of benefit to the Jedi or the Republic."

The transmission cut out, ending the call with the woman. Vrook sighed. It would be a long few days of debates amongst the Council; both on Dantooine and Coruscant.

* * *

"You failed me Admiral Karath." Malak's cold voice penetrated the eerily quiet bridge of the Leviathan despite the numerous personnel working at their stations. His cold gray eyes bore holes into the Admiral and his face showed in a deep frown; adding to the lines on his face. "You told me there were no survivors on that ship."

"B-but my lord. Scans showed that there were no survivors on the ship; that Revan and Bastila were killed." Karath stuttered, fearful of retribution by Malak. He was known and feared widely amongst the Sith for his brutality and near unforgiving of failure.

"Then I suggest you either not rely on such petty technology or have continuous scans going on. They are alive, Admiral." Malak retorted, giving a nod to one of the officers on the bridge. A small display showed the viewport of the bridge and it showed a map of the known Galaxy; only that there was a flashing red light where Dantooine is. "Bastila is alive or she wouldn't have been able to activate the tracker she keeps with her. She's on Dantooine with the Jedi"

"Then our progress into the rest of the Core Worlds will be slowed significantly."

"Do not be so quick to underestimate my abilities, Admiral." Malak spat, though he gave not gesture of lashing out, "Bastila is resourceful, she will return to me when she is able; she is nothing, if not loyal."

"My lord, there is to take into consideration of her defecting to the Jedi. Revan is among them again."

"Ah yes, Revan. My dear old friend. I had once thought he would completely vanish from the view of the Galaxy, but it seems his words to me were false. Worry not, while Bastila's Battle Meditation was of great benefit for us. We are at the point where even without it, victory for us is largely assured. If she defects she will be killed…eventually."

"Of course, my lord. If there's nothing else, I shall return to my duties." Karath bowed, though he held it waiting for the Dark Lord's response.

"You may leave, Admiral. Keep me informed about the upcoming battle at Taris. It will prove a great stepping stone and a source of finance for us. They have an Anti-Alien stand and we will use that to our advantage. Now go."

* * *

 _ **Several Days Later**_

"Masters, you summoned me?" Revan bowed before the Dantooine Council. It was a productive several days since first landing on Dantooine. He had yet to see Bastila nor learn what the Council planned for her. He wasn't sure but he feared the worse.

"Yes, we have requested your presence here in both to inform you of your next mission and as to our choice of judgement to Bastila." Zhar responded. Revan tensed slightly as he awaited to hear the news. Sadly, though it was not the Twi'Lek master who was going to tell him it seemed.

"You will be heading to Taris. Admiral Dodonna has informed us of an incoming invasion from the Sith Empire and you will board the Endar Spire to scout out the planet." Vrook informed, knowing full well that revan was really waiting for the 2nd piece of news. "As for Bastila, she will be accompanying you. But she will not be known as Bastila."

"You mean-"

"Her mind will be wiped with one of our own choosing," Dorak started, ignoring the growing anger in Revan, "Her connection to the Force will also be severed."

"Are you so foolish as to destroy the only way that could stop Malak!?" Revan yelled, outrage at the consensus that the Council had reached.

"You're out of line, Knight Revan!" Vrook admonished, "This is the choice of the Council and you will respect it."

"And pray do tell, Vrook, what the end game to all of this is? It's one thing to replace Bastila's memories with artificial ones to preserve her connection to the Force, but what purpose does severing her from it do for anyone?"

Vandar remained silent only glancing at Vrook for the explanation. It seemed that he and Zhar were the only ones who opposed the judgement set for Bastila and thus he would not explain the decision that was not his own.

Vrook however sat silent in his chair, only glaring down at the Veteran of the Mandalorian Wars; whether it was due to simply not wanting to grace Revan with a response or that he himself didn't know.

"Her connection to the Force will be restored over time as well as her abilities. Your assignment is to guide her and see to that her Battle Meditation develops swiftly." Dorak explained, covering for Vrook's silence.

"Such a task would be much easier if you don't both sever her connection to begin with and send us to a contested world where Malak himself could be." Revan countered. His patience was wearing increasingly thin with the Council at their decision and lack of justification.

"Enough! You will go along with the Council's Decision." Vrook roared, catching the gaze of his fellow Jedi with his outburst. "Ever since your defiance at the start of the Mandalorian wars you have continued to go against our ideals!"

"One could say that the Ideology of the Jedi has become Dogma. You, Vrook have turned that into fanaticism. You believe the Jedi infallible, incapable of error. Yet you refuse to take responsibility for the problems that are directly a result of the teachings of the Jedi. Once upon a time Jedi were taught of the Dark Side of the force to better teach its dangers; not to completely alienate themselves with their very emotions."

"You are dismissed Revan!" Vrook shouted, his temper reaching it's breaking point. Revan stood still a moment, his expression unreadable due to his Mandalorian mask. After a quick minute he gave a bow and walked out of the Council Chambers.

"We are playing a very dangerous game, Master Vrook." Zhar commented, worry heavily showing on his voice. He knew Revan and he knew that he was not happy at all about the decision of the Council in regard to the fate of Bastila Shan.

"Revan can do nothing. We have Bastila under guard and we have her sedated as of this morning. Come the next morning Bastila will be no more and come forth there will be a servant to the Republic. Even should Revan go against the Council there is nothing he could do otherwise that would prove beneficial to the Republic." Vrook brushed off the Twi'lek, sure that the decision of the Council would not end poorly.

"You would be wise, Vrook, to not underestimate what Revan will do for those he considers close to him. He is not one to simply stand aside when such a punishment is placed on to Bastila.

* * *

The next morning, Revan was physically tired. All night he spent brooding over his next course of actions. He had warned Vandar what he would do had the judgement decided on Bastila did not agree with what he had wanted and exactly that had happened.

He returned to the Jedi hoping that they would help him stop Bastila and Malak; though his personal reason was to stop Bastila. He had no intentions to condemn her to fate worse than Death by both wiping her memory; he'd sooner kill her.

"Master Revan, you aren't supposed to be here." Revan barely recognized the female voice of a Jedi Healer as he strode toward the room where Bastila was sedated, to be prepped for the mindwipe. She was fearful of him, he could tell that much; it was common after the war.

Revan gripped the healer with the Force and threw her to the adjacent wall, knocking her out, and strode on through the doors. It was still early in the morning and the Council weren't even ready to begin the procedure; the Jedi Healer was only here to prep for the operation.

He would be officially declared a Dark Jedi for this; at least in the eyes of the Council as a whole. By Vandar or Zhar he may not be, but the collective view of the Jedi would be the view worn by the Republic. He would be a traitor, but he would accept it as long as he could stop Malak from destroying the Republic, and ideally, keep Bastila from the path of self-destruction.

He gazed upon the sedated woman. She was slightly skinnier than he last saw her. Had the Jedi even forgone feeding her? What's worse that her skin was slightly paler. He couldn't believe he affiliated himself with the Jedi for as long as he did if they were capable of the treatment they would do to their 'prisoners'.

He released Bastila's restraints, removed the IV, and scooped the woman up in his arms, only barely registering the young woman starting to break out of her stupor with the IV out of her arm; clearly due to the fact that the Jedi had since removed her Suppression Collar.

"R…Revan? Where…what are you doing?" Bastila mumbled, not quite catching her bearings as to what Revan was doing; let alone to what his actions foretold.

"I'm getting you out of here."

* * *

 **Alright! Here is where the story will get increasingly AU. Now I know that since this story is still new but I would like an opinion. I have two ways for this to go. ONE: Revan will travel the Galaxy With Bastila and Malak will die early-ish on. TWO: It will be Revan and Malak that be in the story and Bastila will serve as a major plot character for the story. I would clarify but then that would spoil what I have in mind. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story so far. If you like it feel free to favorite, follow, and leave a review. If you have a suggestion or a question leave that in the review or send it my way in a PM. Anyways I'll see you later!**


	4. The Inevitable Betrayal

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for ya! Sorry to say that this chapter is somewhat shorter than the previous chapters, this is due to me unable to find a way to extend the chapter as I already envisioned the cut-off point of this chapter and I didn't want to start the 'next' part only to cut it off so soon. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

Havoc-legionnaire **: Truth be told, your question gave me pause since I'd figure that because Revan is amongst one of my favorite Star Wars characters I would be better able to identify the uniqueness of his character. Anyways, as for my opinion, Revan has a degree of all of them though I'd say the predominent trait would be his strong Will followed by Capabilities. I know he actually fell the Dark Side (no thanks to SWTOR) but I liked the Original Canon before SWTOR as depicted by Kreia about Revan being the Dark Lord: "Is that what he was? Or was he always true to himself, no matter what personality he wore? And there is perhaps something the Council may never understand. That perhaps Revan never fell. The difference between a fall and a sacrifice is sometimes difficult, but I feel Revan understood that difference, more than anyone knew. The Galaxy would have fallen if Revan had not gone to war. Perhaps he became the Dark Lord out of necessity, to prevent a greater evil." It just sticks to me as it makes Revan the kind of person willing and able to make hard decision, regardless if it paints him out to be the enemy (even if it's just a front). Though now it makes me seem contradictory as I wrote Revan having disappeared after the Mandalorians Wars due to not wanting to Pursue the Mandalorians... Thanks for making me think on it!**

* * *

 _ **Bastila's Redemption**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Inevitable Betrayal**_

"I'm getting you out of here" Revan responded, securing the young woman in his arms; not that she could complain or do anything about it given her stupor. It was a matter of time before he was caught he had to move fast. He turned to the door he entered and willed it open with the Force.

He stepped outside and saw the Healer still slumped over, unconscious. Good, that means it wouldn't be the Healer who would give him away just yet. He took a glance down the corridors, no a single person in sight. That was good, it was time to get out of here.

Thankfully it seemed for the time being, his breaking Bastila out had gone unnoticed or he would imagine that his route from the operating room, through the enclave to his shuttle would be swarmed with Jedi. This wasn't planned out in any depth; it was rash and hasty but he wouldn't allow such a fate to befall Bastila.

"R-Revan, put me down, I can walk myself." Bastila demanded, though she was still noticeably groggy. It was clear she didn't like feeling weak in the arms of someone who was supposed to be her enemy, but she would only slow him down in her current state.

"Not yet, we must leave Dantooine, now." Revan retorted, his voice muffled by his mask. The young woman frowned though she could do nothing in her current state; instead opting to use the Force to purge the chemicals out of her body.

"And what of the Jedi?!" Bastila responded, weakly struggling in Revan's arms.

"Hush, worry about that when we're off this planet." Revan responded. Each step, each meter closer to his shuttle, and Revan began to get hastier in his desire to leave Dantooine. Something was off. Even the Jedi Council, for all their mishaps and occasional foolishness should have either seen it coming or felt the disturbance in the Force from when he incapacitated the Healer. He got the feeling he was walking into a trap.

"Revan. Where do you think you are going?"

Speak of the devil.

Revan cursed as he halted. His shuttle was _right_ there; not 30 meters away. Of course, it would too easy if he could escape the notice of the Council. He turned and faced the source of the voice. It was Vrook, accompanied by Zhar and Dorak. It wasn't so much a trap he walked into, but it was clear that the trio were waiting. "I am taking Bastila away from the Jedi. You vaunt your Code about and act as if you're infallible, but you are quick to condemn Bastila to a fate worse than death; particularly one that goes against the code."

The struck a nerve to the aging Jedi Master who for whatever reason seemed to be on a short fuse at the moment, "We are doing this for the good of the Republic, Revan! For the Jedi! We need her so we can defeat Malak!"

"Even at the cost of sacrificing our ideals; at the cost of lowering ourselves to the level of those who seek to destroy us?" Revan shot back. Zhar and Dorak were clearly conflicted. Revan knew that most of the Council minus Vrook and Atris did not agree with the idea of reprogramming Bastila's mind to aid the Republic. They were either overruled or fell to the baser ideology of self-preservation. At one point, he would be sympathetic but when they preach their infallibility and being too rigid to accept change but then do so when destruction knocks on their doorstep had long since stripped him of sympathies for the Order.

"I do not agree with the actions that the Council has agreed with; I am disgusted in fact. Regardless, my loyalties still lie with the Jedi and the Republic; if we must bend our Code to save the lives of many, I will abide by it." Zhar responded, his tone clearly disgusted.

"If only you displayed such talk when the Mandalorians invaded, then maybe this all wouldn't have happened." Revan commented lamenting what could have been.

"It was a mistake to allow you and Malak to join the war, but our involvement would have likely spawned even more Sith! An even worse threat!" Dorak argued reaching for his lightsaber.

"If the Jedi were not so quick as to disregard emotion and teach control rather than suppression of such, then such a worry would be rather unfounded." Revan stepped back a few steps, adjusting his grip on Bastila to ease her down on her feet. "Stay here, Bastila."

Sulfuric eyes looked into the visor of the Mandalorian mask, unsure of what the man was thinking. Did he really think she wouldn't take the opportunity to steal his ship and escape on her own? That she wouldn't appeal to the strategy of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? Not that she would do such a thing, knowing what the Jedi wanted to do with her. She gave a nod.

"Last chance Revan, otherwise you will be permanently exiled and you will become an enemy of the Republic." Vrook warned, igniting his lightsaber.

"You think me an enemy because I don't agree with the views and decisions of the Jedi? That I don't agree with the ideology? The base ideals of the Jedi I'm not against, but you Vrook allow Ideals to become fanaticism. You refuse that anything could compliment the Code. That I oppose! Unlike Malak I don't seek your destruction. Do not label me an enemy of the Republic because I will fight it's battle. I will stop Malak myself if I have to, but it will be without further interference from you or the rest of the Jedi." Revan stood resolute, staring dead on at the green blade of Vrook's lightsaber, the aging man raising his blade, pointing it at him.

The snap hiss of another lightsaber. Revan turned to see the blue blade of Zhar's lightsaber, "Then, I'm afraid, you leave us no choice, my former Padawan."

Revan gave a slight nod, reaching for his own weapon. "We do what we must. That is all one can ask for."

Revan barely had time to activate his weapon before Vrook charged with a broad swing coming down on Revan; fully intent on cleaving the man in two, down the middle, if possible. Revan intercepted the strike, giving up some of his ground before pressing back up on the locked blades enough to push Vrook back. It proved a wise decision as the Force warned him of a strike coming from his left. Revan swung his blade to the source of the warning, connecting with Zhar's blade. Revan grunted. Zhar would prove the most challenging opponent here for him; his skill with the blade most impressive. Vrook was more well-rounded but ultimately not too much a challenge for him while even less so could be said for Dorak; not that he could expect the Jedi Chronicler to be the most powerful of the three.

Revan let the Force build up in him briefly before he expelled it violently around him, throwing Vrook and Zhar back; unfortunately, Dorak was out of the range of the repulse.

"We should have never reinstated you in the Order!" Dorak yelled as he attempted to swipe at Revan; unfortunately, the fact that he was getting old and that he was never as adept at combat like Zhar, Vrook or Revan himself meant he was horribly outclassed.

Revan casually blocked the strikes, almost reminding him of his short battle with Bastila, "You couldn't afford the risk of having me as your enemy. Even then I was swiftly sent to the front lines to coordinate the battles. If anything, I've helped the Jedi immensely since I returned."

"You have the taint of Darkness in you and, yet it was elected to ignore it. You've done nothing but corrupt Jedi!" Dorak positioned his hands on his lightsaber, arching it back for a powerful swing at Revan's exposed side. Revan saw the attack coming and already begun his retaliation, Revan allowed the Blade to run its course, only to step back causing it to miss slightly before bringing his own blade up and severed the right forearm of the Chronicler.

Dorak roared in pain, losing the grip of the lightsaber with his left hand, clutching at the stump of a right arm. Revan didn't waste any time as he grasp Dorak with the Force and threw him into the charging Vrook, knocking them both to the ground. Zhar began his charge though he took a quick glance to his left, seeing the two Jedi Masters downed singlehandedly. The slight distraction, and hesitation, allowed Revan to freeze him with the Force.

Revan allowed a sigh of relief. He was confident in his ability to hold Zhar in stasis, Dorak was essentially out of the fight with lacking both a weapon and his primary arm, and Vrook was struggling to get his bearings after colliding with a projectile Dorak.

"I could kill you all right now, but I sense the presence of rest of the Council. Know that I spared you when I could have done otherwise." Revan gave a nod to Bastila as she went up the ramp to the shuttle first followed by Revan; only releasing his stasis once the loading dock of the ship was closed.

He knew Zhar would likely not pursue yet, but he knew Vrook would soon be on his feet, he hurridly walked past Bastila to the cockpit and got the ship ready for launch.

"And where are we going Revan?" Bastila asked, her voice sounding much more normal and less groggy.

Revan sat down, hastily unlocking his navigation computer, intiating the engins to the ship, "Anywhere that isn't Dantooine, Coruscant, or a world controlled by Sith preferably." Revan responded hastily as he fired the ships engines up, feeling the ship lift into the air.

Bastila frowned at the answer, "And you're not worried the Republic will oust you as an enemy? That the Jedi may very well hunt you now?"

Revan didn't respond right away, opting to make sure the shuttle left planetside safely. It was but only a few seconds and the emptiness of space greeted the duo. "It's very possible, but I'm certain they will only publicly denounce me. It would prove detrimental to morale if I was declared an enemy. Plus, that could also cause more troops to be divided between holding off Malak's invasion and hunting for me and you. They can't afford to divert more troops; especially since it's would be significantly more difficult to find me. Malak isn't as subtle in his actions as I am."

Revan stood up from the chair, taking off his mask and pulling down his hood to stare down at the young woman. "There's been a change of plans however, instead of going anywhere, we're going to Nar Shaddaa."

Bastila put a hand on her hip as she gazed at the Revanchist inquisitively. "Oh? That was a quick change of mind. What for might I ask?"

"We're going to look for an old friend and then I'm going to stop Malak." Revan answered simply, opting to not explain his decisions just yet. He walked past Bastila towards to refresher before he heard the snap hiss off a blade.

"And you really think I'm going to help you?" Revan turned to see Bastila holding a blue lightsaber at him; apparently having taken Dorak's lightsaber when he wasn't paying attention to her.

"That lightsaber will serve you little. However if it makes you feel safer around me, you may keep it. Anyways, think of our little adventure as a way to overthrow Malak." Revan grinned ominously back at her. Bastila's mouth agape at the response she got, was even more surprised when Revan walked towards her, seemingly not minding that she had a lightsaber pointed at him. He walked around the blade, "Also," He brought his hand forward and Bastila almost thought to react violently to it before she felt a pressure on her head. "it'll be like old times when the Council allowed you to go off-world with me on my assignments." Revan ruffled the woman's hair with a smirk, causing some of her hair to fall out of her loose ponytail, before he walked away.

Bastila felt her face flush at what Revan had just done. She should be stronger than this! She was Darth Malak's apprentice! She was above such petty attachments to Revan; even if she did kiss him several days earlier! With one swift jab, she could impale him on her blade…yet she didn't. She couldn't. Why? She retracted the blade, lowering the hilt to her side; idly lamenting she couldn't clip it to a belt since she was still in the gown they dressed her with for the operation. She swore silently. She couldn't kill Revan, not yet at least as he locked the navigation computer to his shuttle and just like he, was terrible at slicing. In addition, she never learned to properly fly a shuttle. Or so that was the reason she told herself.

She would have to wait for them to reach planet side before she could make her move. Maybe not when they landed, but for when Revan was at his most vulnerable. If only she knew who this 'old friend' was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grandmaster, I come bearing grave news." Atris walked into the Jedi Archives on Coruscant where she found the aged Grandmaster idly reading the various sources of information.

"Oh? Most news nowadays is grave and yet you've yet to come this way to tell me thus far. What could be different?" The aged woman asked, unsure as to why the normally reclusive Jedi Historian now came forth openly to inform her of news she would have normally hear of anyways.

"We have reason to believe that Revan has fallen to the Dark Side."

That got the Grandmaster's attention, she had always held a favorable view of Revan. Unlike so many of the Jedi, she held value to her emotions, she even felt love twice in her life and a had a daughter to prove it. She admired his determination to protect those in the Mandalorian Wars though she couldn't deny the methods he used towards the end were favorable with her. "That is quite the accusation, Master Atris."

"Grandmaster Sunrider, he took the prisoner Bastila Shan and fled Dantooine!"

Nomi stood up, annoyance starting to show, "And this alone means he fell to the Dark Side? Master Atris, might I remind you that Revan himself made clear of his intentions should Bastia be condemned to the fate that _you_ proposed; Master Vandar relayed that message to all of us. Does he carry the taint? Yes. He fought in a long and bloody war and was even captured as well as tortured at one point. While it's easy to say that a true Jedi would never feel anything or allow such a change, I find it to impressive he didn't submit to the Dark Side fully _during_ the War."

"So, you would do nothing?" Atris reprimanded, disregarding her position in the Order compared to that of Nomi's.

"I am not suggesting that. Revan was close to Bastila when they were younger, but I know Revan, he will not go against the Republic so easily. Revan is a man who will go to great lengths to protect those he has come to care about. He went to war to protect innocents that he held no real connection to; imagine what he'll do when you threaten the life of someone he cares deeply about. Revan's actions will not go unpunished; but they are not the actions of a Dark Jedi betraying the Jedi but those of one who went against the Council's Decision." Nomi finished, a heard gaze showing back to the white-haired Historian.

"And what if he has truly fallen?" Atris asked, narrowing her eyes at the Grandmaster.

Nomi gave a hard sigh, the weight of such a thought heavily weighing on her. "Then the Republic _and_ Jedi, are doomed." It needed no explanation. Malak was no battlefield genius but with Bastila on his side he was still a major threat. Should Revan enter the equation with his tactical ingenuity with Bastila's Battle Meditation at his side, _alongside_ Malak's brutality, they would be near unstoppable.

The conversation was over. Atris knew that. She knew the Grandmaster would be defensive of Revan to a degree, but she had expected her to take a better course of action to the man's 'betrayal'. No large matter, she could still handle the issue, even if she could no longer officially be backed by the Jedi Grandmaster.

A beep from her holo-communicator went off and she covered her hand over it to muffle the sound until she was out of earshot to anyone could intentionally or not, eavesdrop on her. She brought it up and answered.

"What's the decision?" A voice spoke.

"Minor action against Revan upon his return, nothing else. No worries, I can deal with the issue; it's only a matter of time. Revan will be found and taken care of before long." The person on the other end of the call didn't respond and simply ended the call. Atris gave a slight smirk. She had agents all over the galaxy and they would report to her promptly should they see Revan.

Who knows, maybe she could enlist the aid of some of her fellow Council members?

* * *

 **I do so wonder who Atris was talking to. Truth be told even I haven't finalized the idea yet. As it shows though, Bastila still does hold feelings for Revan. The next chapter will be a bit of a doosy for me as this is where I'm basically completely AU as there will be no** **Star Forge or Star Maps. The planets will be involved and MAYBE some of the characters, but don't get your hopes up. As I've showed in the story the Exile will indeed be Meetra Surik (as I oddly can't imagine the Exile as a Male). Will she be on Nar Shaddaa? Will she be as Revan remembers? I don't quite know yet myself. I'll just have to write it out and see for myself. And you shall too when I release it. Anyways if you like the chapter and story so far, feel free to favorite, follow and leave a review. If you have questions or suggestions, leave them in the review as well or shoot them my way in a PM. I'll be sure to answer it. I'll see you later!**


	5. Old Wounds Don't Necessarily Heal

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the lack of updates in the last few months. The holidays were quite busy and while I'm taking a break from college for a semester, I've been working a lot of hours to save up money to continue going to school. In the time other than that I've been focusing on other aspects of life. Hopefully the longer chapter this time will make up (slightly for it). This is the first chapter where I go nearly completely AU and where some of the flaws in my writing show (as I usually just warp canon slightly to make tweaks not whole new stories), as such I feel the ending suffered but I hope you like it anyways!**

 **Now to address two reviews:**

 **Guest(s): No, this will remain a strict Revan x Bastila. I've personally never been a big fan of harems or multiple parings so it won't happen. Very few people I've seen pull it off nicely, and frankly I'm not the biggest fan even then and I'm not a good enough writer to make it believable. Now as for past feelings, I've not committed to the idea, but I've thought about them being one sided for Meetra, though I would say Revan only thought of Meetra as a student, if not maybe a sister. It's not concrete, but if only,** **there** MIGHT **be a hint, but largely it will be one-sided. No character bashing though.**

* * *

 _ **Bastila's Redemption**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Old Wounds Don't Necessarily Heal**_

Nar Shaddaa. The thought almost disgusted Revan but at least the sheer volume of people, some even being Force sensitive would shield his and Bastila's presence in the Force as long as they both didn't display any powerful abilities. ' _I know you're here'_ Revan thought idly as he maneuvered his shuttle to a landing pad that didn't look as if someone would steal it the moment he exited the shuttle.

"So, who, on this cesspool of a planet, are we hoping to find?" Bastila stood at the entrance to the cockpit, a hand on her hip as she stared at the back of Revan's head. So tempting was it to try to and take his life, but the "offer" he made with her previously was tempting nonetheless.

"I've told you. It's an old friend of mine." Revan answered vaguely, landing the shuttle safely before shutting down the core system of the ship; finally locking down his navigational computer to slow down, if not prevent, potential hijackers.

"You are aware it would make our search much easier if you would tell me who this person is. Things like appearance and gender would be of help." Bastila retorted, a sneer shown on her face.

"Actually, it shouldn't take too long to find her; in fact I hardly need your help at all. You are welcome to stay aboard the shuttle and wait in the meantime." Bastila didn't miss the usage of 'her' in Revan's answer and immediately she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"And you trust me to not just steal your ship and return to Malak?"

A small smirk showed on Revan's face, "Assuming you got past the basic encryption I put on my navigation computer, it'll be hard to go anywhere without any coordinates." Revan held up a datapad and Bastila immediately knew what Revan had done. He had extracted all the information that would lay in the computer to a datapad, without it, she could very well wander endlessly in space before finding her way to Malak. Her only alternative would to find another on Nar Shaddaa who had coordinates to where she knew Malak would be; frankly, she didn't know where he was presently, she couldn't sense him.

"Well…if you think I'll just sit idly by while you search for your harlot of an "old friend", you're mistaken. You'll just have to tolerate my presence then." Bastila curtly stated before she walked out of the cockpit and towards the loading ramp leaving a slightly surprised Revan behind.

' _Harlot?'_

Revan could easily come up with a few reasons why a woman would use such language when the subject of another woman came up, but when it came to Bastila he wasn't sure that would be the right thought process, especially if he didn't want to already increase the chances of her stabbing him literally in the back.

Silently he walked to the loading ramp, standing quietly next to the woman as he waited for the ramp to lower to allow them access to the putrid air of the Smuggler's Moon.

"Where to then?"

"I'd imagine she's in a Cantina. If I were to guess, the Star Cluster." Revan answered as he walked in front of Bastila down the ramp and towards the speeders they could rent throughout their [hopefully short] stay.

"Revan, who is it really, we're meeting. At least tell me that much." Bastila demanded, though her voice wasn't as harsh this time as usual. It was almost a plead.

Revan stopped and sighed before he turned and looked at Bastila straight in the eye. "Meetra Surik. She was one of my generals in the Mandalorian Wars." Now it became clear. She'd known Meetra a little before the Wars and had known that She along with Malak and Revan had been good friends, though Bastila only met her scarcely since Meetra primarily studied on Coruscant.

"And what makes you think she'd help us?"

"I don't. In fact, I'm almost counting on her to be against us." Revan answered, his voice solemn as he turned back and continued his walk. "She doesn't know you that well, in addition it's been several years. Now you are a Sith she will at least be your enemy by principle. I on the other hand…it was because of me that she's here…like this."

"Oh spare me your regrets Revan, they hold no place in this war." Bastila spat, causing Revan to flinch slightly.

"Oh…but they do." Revan murmured though Bastila couldn't hear it. ' _It's because of my regrets and inactions that this war is going on; that the people I care about are how they are._ ' "A life without regrets is a life worth living, but without regrets there can't be growth…room for improvement. I wish that I could rework the past and do something differently but it's because of my actions then that I am who I am now…and by extension who you and Malak are."

Bastila tuned out the philosophy Revan was spouting. She wanted no part of it. ' _I'd sooner be stranded on Rhen Var and have the company of Ulic Qel-Droma's corpse while I freeze to death over listening to this.'_ She wasn't sure at what point did Revan stop talking but she followed him silently into the two-seated speeder; allowing him to pilot to their destination. Idly she wondered if this wasn't Revan's first visit to Nar Shaddaa, it was certainly hers.

Meetra Surik. She'd heard that she was a talented battlefield tactician, much like Revan, but to a lesser degree, but the only real thing she'd heard about the Exile was that she was the one who gave the Order that essentially destroyed Malachor V.

"You aren't wrong." Revan stated suddenly, cause Bastila's gaze to widen in surprise as she turned her head towards Revan, who had the ghost of a smile on his face. "You weren't shielding your thoughts, so I decided to take a listen. She is an excellent strategist and a great warrior, but her unique…condition after Malachor could prove useful."

"What do you mean? What condition?"

"At first I wasn't sure myself; even now I can't be a hundred percent sure. When I heard from Malak following Malachor I reached out to Meetra in the Force and felt nothing; just emptiness. At the time I had simply thought that the trauma she experienced caused her to cut her connection to the Force followed by me sensing sorrow and regret. However as of recently Master Zhar and Kavar helped me research such symptoms and it's very possible Meetra's very presence is a wound in the Force embodied into a single being rather than in an astro-graphical location."

"And this makes her unique how" Bastila asked, now very curious to what this meant, not paying attention as she and Revan arrived at the Cantina and hopped out of the speeder.

"This part is where our research ended as there has never been a known record of a single person being a Wound in the Force, but I theorize that the unique nature of it all could enable Meetra to regain her abilities in the Force simply by returning to service." Revan explained, taking a short glance and saw a question gaze in Bastila's eyes. "Think of it this way, a Wound in the Force is essentially an epicenter that echoes pain, terror and suffering. Now imagine that it's mobile and can move. I theorize that on it's own, Meetra does not have her connection to the Force and the Wound within her keeps echoing out, but should she return to her duties as a Jedi or at least a soldier, it would cause pain, suffering, and terror, it would feed the Wound in her, quelling it, and allow her to regain her strength."

Now Bastila was amazed until she heard the word 'feed', "But it won't be permanent? This wound…the hunger, it would return? If not stronger?"

A nod, "And that is where this theory gets truly perilous. By constantly waging battle, she could theoretically steadily get stronger but as she feeds the Wound, the stronger it could become. Eventually she would have to commit mass slaughter less the Wound eventually consumes her. What happens afterwards, I can't guess. A Wound is known to be a very Dark Place, it feeds on death and corrupts life. This gamble could very well destroy what's left of Meetra."

Bastila didn't care what the end result could be for the woman, but she was interested in the power should could wield if she were such a Wound. She may start herself on a shorten lifespan but with the power she could wield, she should be able to find a way to escape death.

"We're here." Revan commented, breaking Bastila out of her musings. Hopping out of the speeder Bastila took in the appearance of the casino. Just like most of Nar Shaddaa it seemed to look similar to everything else up here; at least here she wasn't likely to be shot by every passerby.

"What makes you think that she's here, Revan?"

"She was exiled, as you very well know; banished to roam the Outer Rim. It's not exactly hard to imagine her winding up in Hutt Space though. The War took it's toll on her, as it does with everyone. That said, even without the Force, she could prove to be a viable warrior or bodyguard to someone." Revan explained. ' _Either that or drinking and gambling her life away._ ' Those were two very viable outcomes for the woman. He would almost imagine the latter rather than the former as Meetra usually disliked the idea of being a bodyguard, especially for someone on the Smuggler's Moon. Though he supposed that people could change, and Meetra would have both the experience she went through along with the reason to change.

"So…what you think she's here…whoring herself off to rid her mind of her 'oh-so-traumatic' experiences from the war?"

A frowned marred the man face, though he couldn't dispute her question. Everyone dealt with stress and trauma in their own way and while he would like to believe that Meetra wouldn't stoop that low, he couldn't exactly put it past her. "It's…possible, but doubtful." The duo stepped into the large casino that seemed like it's own palace; the ceilings were so high. ' _Despite being the scum of the galaxy, this place is quite a view._ '

Bastila was on the other hand quite disgusted. The _smell_ of this place was foul both in the physical sense and the sensations through the Force. She looked around, some people were better off and enjoyed themselves by throwing away their credits for minutes of fun while others looked like they were on their last legs; scrunching for credits for one more play at a machine or a table, hoping to win something.

She looked around and spotted what were oddly conspicuous bodyguards were placed around, some holding holdout blasters, while some were holding heavy rifles and repeaters. She had figured that the bodyguards would want to not stand out as much, but she found more disgusting were some of the…'entertainers'; in their various states of undress, some even forgoing clothing entirely, shamelessly performing their dances for the attendees. She would _never_ dance for someone so shamelessly; regardless of situation or pay.

In all her thought she nearly failed to notice Revan reached for his belt, bringing up his lightsaber to deflect a blaster bolt harmlessly to the ground in front of him; the dark red carpet showing a black mark now. On alert she grabbed Dorak's lightsaber, igniting it as she held it in front of her, wary of any incoming blaster bolts. "How many?"

Revan's face was blank, "Just one. Aimed right for my head too; definitely not happy with seeing me." A ghost of a smile showed briefly.

Bastila stared at the crusader, wondering how he would find humor in a woman trying to take his head off with a blaster bolt. "I hope you're aware if she tries to attack me I _will_ kill her."

"You can try, I fear even without her abilities with the Force, she could very well match you if you're not careful." It seemed as if the female assailant decided to try her luck with Revan briefly turning his head to face Bastila; only for the man to whip his head forward and deflect another blaster bolt. Amusingly, despite the sounding fire of the blaster sounding off in the distance, many of the gamblers, entertainers, and bodyguards barely turned their head; clearly this being a common occurrence.

Bastila looked around, even when she didn't quite expect the first shot, she figured she would have been able to roughly find the source of the blaster fire. Unfortunately, she could find none; both in that the woman was hiding herself quite well and that there were too many people on the floor. "Well? Are we heading in or are we just going to stand in the door way out in the open?"

A subtle shake of his head was all she was given, Revan dared not take his attention away from his front. "That would be detrimental. At least here we know where she's likely to attack us: from the front. If we mingled with the crowd, we would never see the shot coming and likely die." Revan left out the idea that they could use the crowd as fodder, he was not about to give the young woman ideas.

A short minute passed, and no more shots were fired at him and Revan was suspicious, ' _Did she sneak out of the back? That would be problematic._ ' Revan cursed mentally. It was only by sightings to some of his contacts that he learned she was here, but that was some time ago and he could only hope that it remained true. Just now confirmed his suspicious, though if Meetra escaped, her near unrecognizable signature in the Force would make her incredibly hard to track should she decided to flee the planet.

A subtle crackle of energy drew Revan's attention to his back as he whirled around to bring his lightsaber not inches from a invisible figure crackling slightly with electricity, before the invisible form started to reflect more light; allowing the form to be revealed in color. Meetra fully revealed herself, with a blaster rifle pointed right at Revan's eye, undeterred by the searing heat of the Lightsaber so close to her neck. "What do you want, Revan?" the woman scowled.

Revan took a moment to look at the woman, once amongst one of his best friends. The last several years since their last meeting had not been kind to her. She was still very much beautiful, as if the years of hardship had only increased her features. Her once lightly tanned skin was paler, likely due to the lack of sunshine that seemed to be low on Nar Shaddaa. Her once lengthy dirty blond hair that reached her mid back looked closer to shoulder length that she kept back with a headband. Of course, she no longer wore Jedi Robes, they would serve little purpose other than to get her killed out here. Instead, she wore what almost reminded Revan a variant of some of the Mandalorian's Neo Crusader armor, but in bits in pieces. She wore most of the breastplate, parts of it cut off to fit her lithe form better and allow for a maneuverability; while underneath she wore what looked like a short sleeve shirt. She wore a black bodysuit-like pants that were adorned with various pieces of different styled armor, in a small variety of colors.

Overall, she seemed like a soldier that was serving as a Mercenary; those who knew their history and armor would almost confuse her with a Mandalorian warrior. "Interesting choice of armor there, Meetra." Revan avoided the question, opting to tease the woman for wearing armor reminiscent of the very enemy she would have gave her life fighting.

A small twitch of Meetra's trigger finger and Revan heard a small humming in the weapon, likely to charge a full power shot. Her scowl deepened. "You got three seconds…"

"How would you like to-"

"Three…"

Revan frowned, "To help me fight Malak…"

"Two…"

' _I don't have time for this.'_ Revan thought, annoyed at the woman immediately. He quickly took his left hand and hit the blaster rifle up, causing it to fire off a round; shocking the Exile with Revan's action. She attempted to back away only to see Revan held a hand on the underside of the gun's barrel, a hand that held firm before it pressed down firmly crushing the gun. He stepped closer, adjusting his blade to be held in front of her jugular instead of the side of her neck, his gaze holding a controlled amount of anger. "I changed my mind, I don't really care if you want to, you _will_ help me bring down Malak.

Bastila found herself amused with the aggression Revan was showing with the Exile, mentally urging him to continue doing so.

"Why would I ever help you after all you put me through Revan?! Just kill me and be done with it then, I'm not helping!" Meetra growled back, nearly tempted to just push her neck forward onto the blade to end her life.

"I know how to restore your abilities in the Force. I can even make you a Jedi again." Revan's gaze lost the anger, seeing the depths of the suffering the former General was going through, instead he only kept his gaze even, not showing compassion but not showing anger. "I can help you, Meetra, if only you help me."

Meetra's gaze widened at the declaration before she narrowed her eyes at the Revanchist. "As if you could make me a Jedi. I've heard of your denouncement from the Jedi and the Republic. You're a wanted criminal and as far as the Jedi are concerned, you may as well be Sith."

"Only in public image. A majority of the Council still hold sympathy for my cause and they certainly have the same for you. The Grandmaster and Vandar are supporting me even if publicly they are my enemy. If we can bring down Malak I can almost assure you that you would welcomed back."

Meetra gave it some thought. She so desperately wanted to go back to the life she had before the wars; the simple life of a Jedi. Such appeal it held for her. Nar Shaddaa was a cutthroat place and one didn't hold their position long in her career if they didn't use everything to stay ahead. Their tools, their money, their mind, and in her case as a woman, her body. But could she do it? So long without restraining her emotions even indulging in the pleasures of the body. Could she really go back to living a life of immaterialism? "How…how are you sure you can beat Malak."

"Nothing is certain, remember that. With your help, our odds increase."

"Hey! Woman! Get your ass back in there the boss wants to have 'a word' with you!" A similar guard of the Casino walked over to the group, at first angry at the vagrants disturbing some of the 'customers' before a small grin showed on his face at what the boss wanted to do with Meetra. His gaze held long enough for another scowl to appear on the Exile's face before he turned to Revan's other female companion. "Oh, she's a pretty one. Were you perhaps trying to hire her on? I'm sure she would be the bosses new favorite." He put a suggestive hand on Bastila's shoulder unaware of the danger he was placing himself in.

"How dare you lay your hands on me!?" Bastila growled, a look of fury showing with her sulfuric eyes blazing bright as she wretched the man's hands away, "I am the apprentice of the Dark Lord! Touch me again and you will regret having seen me."

"Oh ho! She's even feisty! Perfect, the boss loves the ones that resist. I'll get a nice little bonus if I bring you in." Revan realized what was going to happen too late as he only could process the man once again reaching for Bastila again, unseeing of the woman's hand igniting her lightsaber and bring it down on the opposing hand. "Agh! You schutta!"

The man collapsed to his knees, nursing the stump that just a second prior, was his hand; all hints of his former attitude fading away to pain and fear. He looked up only to see the furious woman take a step forward, grinning angrily before she shoved the lightsaber through his chest, ending his life quickly and painfully.

Bastila spat on the corpse of the man as it fell limp in disgust. "Pathetic fool." She mumbled to herself. She turned back to the duo behind her and to the left, only to feel herself being dragged into the grasp of Revan's warm hand around her throat; his face red with anger.

* * *

 **Alright! There's the end to that Chapter. I apologized for the cliffhanger but there was no real way I could end the chapter as the next one will be a direct continuation. Otherwise this chapter would have taken longer and be about double in length. I figured send out part now to keep you going. I also hope that the end of it didn't seem too rushed (I certainly wrote and typed it out fast enough). For some clarification, Meetra is fundamentally a good person who was, like Revan, driven cruel by necessity and further damaged mentally by her time on Nar Shaddaa using various means to get by. I do intend for her to end up a Jedi again, but it will become quite clear that she can't just throw away her past experiences and feelings she's allowed herself to have since. Next chapter is where the plot starts to move along a bit and we will finally get to see Malak again! Anyways if you like the chapter and thus the story so far, feel free to favorite and leave a review. If you have a question, suggestion, or a critique of the story, leave that in the review or shoot it my way in a PM. I'll be sure to give an answer Via PM or the next chapter. I'll see ya later!**


End file.
